


Strawberries

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gibbs baked, Jenny hovered in the kitchen, watching, waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

When Jenny baked, she taste tested the ingredients as she went along. A handful of chocolate chips went into the cookie mix, and then she ate a few handfuls. The utensils were always clear of cake frosting before they were placed in the sink.

When Gibbs baked, Jenny hovered in the kitchen, watching, waiting. The strawberries for the pie were dangerously close to being within her reach. Jenny tiptoed across the linoleum and grabbed the box.

Half an hour later, Gibbs noticed the missing ingredient. “Where the hell are my strawberries?”

Jenny looked down at the nearly empty carton. “Oops.”


End file.
